However, in the known art, if the vegetation trimmer comprises a step-down gear mechanism, incorporating such a gear mechanism into a drive train between the motor and the cutting head also has the effect of reversing the direction of rotation of the cutting head compared to the direction of rotation of the motor. For example, if the motor has a motor output shaft which rotates in a clockwise sense, a pinion wheel mounted on the motor output shaft will therefore also rotate in a clockwise sense, which will cause a larger gearwheel with which it comes into contact to rotate in an anticlockwise sense. Since the larger gearwheel will be mounted on an axle which in turn imparts its own rotation to the cutting head, the cutting head will therefore also rotate in an anticlockwise sense, opposite to the direction of the motor. On the other hand, if it is desired to provide a vegetation trimmer with a blowing function as well, the fan for directing the air as desired should preferably be mounted directly onto the motor output shaft, without any intervening step-down gear mechanism, in order to maintain the rotation rate of the fan as high as possible, at a higher speed than the cutting head, and therefore make the fan more effective at blowing air and in turn, more effective at moving vegetation cut by the trimmer. Since the fan would then be mounted directly onto the motor output shaft, the fan would therefore rotate in the same direction as the motor, but in an opposite direction to the cutting head. This creates the technical problem that any air blown by the fan would also move in an opposite direction to the cutting head, thus also tending to act in an opposite direction to momentum which has been imparted to vegetation cut by the cutting head and therefore failing to expel the cut vegetation away from the cutting head as desired. As a result, until now, it has been impossible to provide a string trimmer having both a step-down gear mechanism for more effective cutting of vegetation on the one hand and a blowing function for expelling cut vegetation from around the cutting head on the other. An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a solution to this technical problem, namely to create a vegetation trimmer having both a step-down gear mechanism for more effective cutting of vegetation and a blowing function for expelling cut vegetation from around the cutting head thereof. Vegetation trimmers with a step-down gear mechanism and a fan driven directly by a motor are of course already known, but in such cases, the fan is only used to provide cooling air to the motor (in which case the direction of the air blown by the fan is irrelevant to the cooling function), and not to provide a blowing function for expelling cut vegetation from around the cutting head of the trimmer as well.